The existence of flow patterns for liquid samples in plug flow through open capillary tubes which yield unanticipated chromatographic shapes is described by mathematical model and verified by actual example by Golay and Atwood, Jl. of Chromatography 186 (1979) 353-370. These authors extended their investigation, particularly as regards relatively short tubes and curved tubes, in Jl. of Chromatography, 218 (1981) 97-122.